


The Morning After

by untouchableface



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Early Days, Early Mornings, Epiphanies, F/M, Hangover, Pre-Relationship, Realization, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 09:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untouchableface/pseuds/untouchableface
Summary: The first morning Hawke wakes up in Varric's bed...
Relationships: Female Hawke/Varric Tethras, Hawke/Varric Tethras
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	The Morning After

Hawke squinted at the morning light streaming in through the windows, as she begrudgingly woke to the blazing sun.

At first, the room was unfamiliar - she wasn't at Gamlen's, that was for sure. The day before had been particularly awful - or more specifically, her mother and Carver had been particularly awful to her. So, she'd slipped out and sought refuge at the Hanged Man, under the pretense of talking about the upcoming Deep Roads expedition with a certain dwarf who seemed to have an uncanny knack for always cheering her up, no matter what the situation.

The pounding in her head reminded her of exactly how much she'd had to drink the night before, courtesy of said dwarf's generous tab. While the events of the latter part of the evening were shrouded in a haze, she did at least recall that she had never left the Hanged Man.

Which, combined with the warm body pressed against her back, started to help make her current situation make more sense. A body that was definitely too short to be Bela's. And this was definitely Varric's suite, as she forced her eyes open for a longer look around.

A sudden feeling of panic washed over Hawke. Had they - ?

Hawke rolled over to assess the potential damage. It was definitely Varric in the bed, and he was facing away from her, snoring softly, completely oblivious to her distress. At least her clothes were still on, aside from her boots and armor. Which she definitely didn't recall taking off. And he was equally clothed, aside from the obscenely low neckline on his shirt, though the sight of his chest hair was something she was almost used to by now, and she only found herself wanting to run her fingers through it occasionally. Bianca was propped up in the corner, and Hawke could see that the door had been latched from the inside. There was even a bedside lamp that had been snuffed out some number of hours ago.

It was all so comfortable, and so very casually intimate.

Oh no. For Hawke, the dawning reality of her situation was somehow worse than thinking it had been a drunken tryst. As much as she drank and enjoyed a good lay - usually in that order but not always - she wouldn't normally get blackout drunk in a place like Lowtown, because there was always danger. Always someone waiting around a corner to rob you blind, or leave you bleeding out in the street. Or worse.

She was with Varric, alone in this cozy room. And she felt... totally _safe_ in a way she couldn't remember feeling for too many years.

The realization cut through her hangover, sobering her immediately, along with a more deeply uncomfortable feeling she couldn't quite identify. What made it all even worse was her sudden impulse to wrap her arm around his chest, to be the big spoon as he slept. To just stay there with him, to hold him. To let him take care of her, in his own way, and to make him let her take care of him too.

And none of that could not be a good thing - could it?


End file.
